KONOHA
by KALOS
Summary: Think "Cellblock Tango" with a Konoha twist


** A/****N: Sooo to anyone who has read any of my stories… My apologies I hope to have some if not all updated soon. I was forced to take a little leave of absence from my writings however I am back and this here is what should only be the first of…I think I have said this before so ok back track I'll try to update soon K. In the mean time enjoy this little bit I wrote out for you guys there should be 6 installments to this story all together. **

**SPECIAL DISCLAIMER: This is based off the movie Chicago more precisely The Cellblock Tango so if you're not into reading remakes/edits you best turn around now. I goes without saying that yes there will be character deaths but please understand this is only for the sake of the story also there will be parings that are not so much main stream so please bear with me oh one more thing it's an AU I don't own the play nor the anime involved and I'm not making any profit from this but I do own the movie and a shit load of Naruto crap.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

A shiver ran down my spine when I heard the sound of the metal gate clang shut behind me. I can honestly say that I can't remember why I was so eager to get the assignment. It sounded so good at the time but once there I was not sure I got paid enough to be there an issue I will discuss with the boss at a later time. Never the less I walked away with six interviews of the infamous women dubbed the Merry Murderesses of Konoha.

"Thank you for meeting with me Mrs. Nara"

Temari Nara is every bit as beautiful and dangerous looking in person as she is in every single picture I have ever seen of her, more so even. The way her teal colored eyes catch the light give her entire face a look of sadistic wisdom and there isn't more than a steal table between us. She seems so out of place as I'm more than sure that all the females I will interview will. What sets Temari apart from the rest is that she is in fact royalty witch is no doubt the reason a needle has not been put into her arm, as she has never denied the crime that landed her here in the first place.

With an arched eyebrow and a smile that makes me, if possible, more nervous she removes the cigarette that she is smoking from her moth and replies "Hun please, Temari will be just fine. As you know" here she chuckles "I am no longer married". She shifts her gaze at the guard behind me while she flicks the ash from the end of her cigarette and then looks back at me "You really should relax Moegi dear I don't bite" all this is said with a smirk and I can't be sure she is telling me the truth, still I (nervously) chuckle at her "joke" and continue with my interview.

"Temari then …wow thank you for taking the time to meet with me. I'm very much honored. As I understand it this is the first time that you have been willing to talk to a reporter like myself is that correct."

Fist she exhales the smoke from her last drag then answers "Time is all I have dear and yes this is the first time that I have agreed to let someone interview me."

My heart is by now thumping so hard I'm fairly sure she can hear it. "If I may, why the change of heart?"

"Well that's easy you're the first female that little newspaper you work for, or any other for that matter, has sent"

Not really shocked with this revelation, as it is what I was banking on when I asked for this assignment, I press forward. "I see, Well then let's get to it shall we?"

"By all means" She gestures for me to continue with a quick flick of her wrist as she settles more comfortably into her chair.

"Why did … I mean" I can tell she Is laughing at me on the inside her eyes give it away. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves and start up again "You have never negated the crime that you were accused of but you have never really given a reason as to why you did it could you share with us what drove you to take such drastic measures?"

The beautiful blond took a moment to consider my question, put out the butt of her cigarette lit a new one and took a long drag. "You know how some people have these nasty habits that really get you down?" She asked and exhaled her smoke after licking her lips. I nod in affirmation and she went on "Shikamaru was a good man but he just had this one horrid habit he couldn't shake it was "troublesome" everything was "troublesome" it was as if he couldn't end a sentence without using that damned word.

It took every ounce of self control that I had to keep my mouth from hanging open. It was not possible that this was the reason behind this man's death.

"Anyway at the time I was working as an Ambassador for my country and I was in and out of constant drawn out meetings with the threat of Akatsuki looming over the Great Nations. I mean it goes without saying they were stressful times for all of us in the council" She paused for a moment to cough I poured her some water from the plastic pitcher into a styrofoam cup that the guard on duty was kind enough to supply us with before the start of this interview.

"Thank you"

"No problem… So you had all this stress on you from your position in the council of the Great Nations?"

"Right so any way this one night I come home from a particularly nasty trip and I'm looking for a little bit of sympathy right… and let me tell you I'm hardly that kind of woman so if every once in a grey moon I'm feeling like I need sympathy damit I think I deserve it" By the end of her sentence she is speaking though gritted teeth she takes another drag of her half burnt cigarette.

"Well yes I think we all feel like that at times"

She raises her delicate eyebrows in a way that suggest that even though she heard me she does not quite believe that I understand where she is coming from.

"So any way I come home and there is Shikamaru lying on the couch drinking a beer and watching T.V." She puts out her cigarette and folds her hands on the table before her as she leans forward. "Like I said I was looking for a little bit of sympathy right. And he just murmurs…Troublesome…" her whole face contorts to show her disgust at the word. "So I turn to him and I say to him You say that word one more time"

I can see her fist her hands as she recalls the memory. "And then he did … he looked at me and says "You troublesome woman" Che… so I went into our bedroom and took the shotgun off the wall and then move to stand between him and the television. What does he do? He laughs at me and says it AGAIN!" At this she slams her hand s on the table not only startling me but the guard behind me as well. She takes a calming breath before she continues. "So then I fired two warning shots"

This confuses me "Two…?" and I begin to look though my notes I could have sworn that the police report stated that only two shots had been fired at all.

"In-to- his- head" every word enunciated, she explains. By then I couldn't help it my eyes widened and she began to laugh as she pushed away from the table signaling that the interview was over. She was still laughing at my expression when she strutted from the cell to the inmates exit.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: There it is then I do hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Expect the update soon I'm not saying when but soon.

As a P.S. Has anyone seen True Blood? If you haven't and your into the vampire thing well then you may want to check it out it is AWSOME!!!


End file.
